


The videos we made I will cherrish in my heart

by Jintuh



Series: Day6 Social Media AU's [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day6 - Freeform, Dowoon is not existence, Fluff, I actually like Zico don't worry, Jaehyungparkian, Light Angst, M/M, Nothing is detailed dw, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jintuh
Summary: AU where Brian and Jae are both YouTubers and after a long time of being the most loved couple, Brian posts a video telling how Jae fell out of love.Mean while an anonymous YouTuber appears out of nowhere, telling about how much it hurted to leave the person he loved the most





	The videos we made I will cherrish in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes made are my own and my stupid ass

**"Falling in love"**

** YoungK **

**103.917**

**Likes 27KDislikes 103**

**Comments 273**

**[Show comments]**

 

 

"Okay, so there's this dude that's always in the library and he's cute as fuck. Also nice. He helped me getting books off the highest shelves... But he's normally always here, but this time, he isn't and it makes me sad." Brian sighed. He laid the camera back in his bag, before looking further on the computer, searching for the book he needed.

 

"Shit," Brian mumbled. The guy was still not here... To be specific, no one was in the library besides him... And he really-needed- that damn book right now. Brian frowned. Why do they make those damn shelves to tall? He thought to himself, as he grabbed a desk chair to climb on it.

"I don't think that's the smartest idea." Brian turned around, seeing the guy walked towards him. "You need some help?" Brian shook his head, climbing onto the chair, tiptoeing to reach for the book.

"No, I can do this," he said. But sadly, because it was a desk chair, the top started to turn around, making Brian lose his balance and falling of the chair. Luckily, the guy could handle quickly, catching the guy before anyone got injured.

"Hey," the guy smiled sheepishly at Brian.

"H- Hi." Brian's face became bright red as the guy smiled way too bright at Brian for such an embarrassing accident.

"Are you okay?"

"Just still a bit in shock," Brian admitted. Jae hummed. He still had Brian in his arms.

"What about some coffee to lessen the shock?"

"Yeah... That sounds nice."

 

**"Meet my boyfriend [Sappy romance warning]"**

** YoungK **

**1.384.183**

**Likes 26KDislikes 374**

**comments 6382**

**[Show comments]**

 

Jae hugged Brian from behind, making both of the two fall on the floor. He giggled and kissed Brian's neck, making Brian's heart flutter.

"Stop being cute!" Brian cried out when Jae started to shower his face and neck with little pecks. "We need to make a video!!" Jae pouted.

"But Bri," he whined. "I want to show your viewers how much I love you."

"Well, how much do you love me?" Jae grinned. Turning Brian around. Their faces close to touching while their bodies are pressed against each other. Brian gulped as he tried to back away, but Jae had him tightly pressed against himself. Jae bent a bit forward, pressing his lips against Brian's. Brian rested his whole body on his arms so he could make it easier for Jae. He bit Jae's lips slowly. Jae pulled Brian closer to him.

"I love you a lot Kang."

"I love you a lot too Park."

 

**“Christmas surprise”**

** Jaehyungparkian **

**829.283**

**Likes 45KDislikes 947**

**Comments 2K**

**[Show comments]**

 

"It's Christmas!" Jae screamed happily. He giggled as Brian's breath was tickling his neck. Jae shoved the camera closer into Brian's face.

"Stop it!" Brian screamed while laughing as he pushed the camera further away.

"Aren't you sad I will be away with Sungjin?" Jae asked. He was still holding the camera that was filming the two lovebirds.

"I'm always sad when you're gone." Brian's voice was barely a whisper, making sure Jae's heart would completely melt, just like when they first met. Their eyes interlocking while both of their tongues were too numb to say any normal, understandable word. They were both a damn blushing mess.

"Are you really?"

"I am." Brian showed him his nicest smile. Making Jae fall into his arms and hiding his face into his chest. The camera still in his hand as he handed it over to Brian who filmed everything.

"I'm so glad you're mine." Brian wanted to cry, and he kinda wanted to stop ruining the moment by literally filming everything and putting it on the internet, but that's his job. But when Jae started sobbing, Brian knew it would be too personal. He put out the camera and threw it onto the bed, so he could hug his boyfriend tightly.

"Why are you crying?" Brian asked softly. He ruffled through Jae's hair.

"Why are you in love with me Brian? I really don't deserve you." Jae clung tighter to Brian's sweater.

"Baby," Brian cooed. "You're just amazing. You're sweet, caring, funny and overall the cutest human being I have ever met, and I'm sure you're basically the cutest thing in the whole universe."

"That's not true!"

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because you already exist." Brian's cheeks started to heat up. Yeah, he could have expected the sappiness on Christmas eve, but it still startled him.

"And that's what I mean by you're the sweetest. Come on, let's get you ready for your night out." Jae nodded.

"Sure."

 

In the time Jae was gone, Brian was busy with decorating their whole apartment and getting the presents ready. It took a long time, and it was difficult to hide the many presents Brian had bought, but it was finally time. He waited patiently on the couch for Jae to come back, but in the middle of a way too cheesy Christmas movie, he fell asleep. His mouth slightly open so soft snores could escape. Jae walked into the living room, greeted by thousands of fairy lights. He smiled softly, but his smile on got bigger when he saw his boyfriend peacefully sleeping on the couch.

 

"You liked the surprise?" Brian mumbled. Jae laughed, stroking Brian's soft hair.

"Damnit, I thought I was quiet enough to not wake you up."

"I woke up because of your scent. You smell like alcohol."

"Yeah, someone threw a bottle of beer at me..."

"Are you okay love?"

"I am." Jae was laying on top of the duvet, still fully dressed in his going out clothes. He would shower later, he just wanted to adore his boyfriend for a second.

"But did you like the surprise."

"I loved it Bri." Brian hummed, drifting back to slumber again.

"I love you, Jae."

"I love you too."

 

**"One year anniversary"**

** Jaehyungparkian **

**473.937**

**Likes 42KDislikes 129**

**Comments 563**

**[Show comments]**

 

"Okay, okay, okay," Jae was way too excited for this day. "As you all know, today is Brian and I's anniversary... Honestly, I really don't expect anything from him- God I will be happy if he even remembers it! But me, his great and amazing boyfriend, will do something special for him and that's why he isn't here right now! He's gone with Wonpil to some kind off festival." Jae placed the camera back on the tripod before grabbing all the baking equipment.

"We're going to bake something!"

 

And so, Jae had hidden some cameras in the whole apartment, while he was still busy dressing up, he heard the door opening.

"Jae, sweetie, I'm home." Jae grinned slightly to his own reflection in the mirror. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Jae, why is it so dark, where are you?" Jae rushed to the hallway where Brian was standing. Confused and almost in tears.

"Happy anniversary baby," Jae whispered quietly. Brian hugged his tall boyfriend, almost jumping onto him. He let out a soft squeal from excitement. It made Jae laugh.

"Jae... You really shouldn't have done this!"

"But I did..." Jae grabbed Brian's hand, leading him towards the living room where their table was nicely made.

"Is this really for me?"

"For us." Jae kissed Brian's hand. "Come on, sit down. I didn't spend a whole day in the kitchen just to -stare- at the food. Eat it!"

"I... I don't think I can... I will feel bad for ruining your hard work." Jae laughed quietly.

"It really isn't that impressive. I'm just a really bad chef." Brian laughed hugging Jae one last time before sitting down.

"You don't know how thankful I am for having you in my life," Brian admitted. Jae smiled quietly. He admired his boyfriend a lot.

"Hey Brian," Jae said, pouring in some red wine.

"Yeah?"

"I think, I even fell deeper in love with you."

"I'm really happy to hear that since I feel exactly the same."

 

"You know I don't like baths," Jae said, making Brian pout.

"Come on hun."

"I will only do it because I love you."

"Great!" Jae rolled his eyes at Brian's stupidity. Brian studied Jae and pulled him close to him. Undressing him while there were some love songs playing in the back.

"You know, we could always just skip the bath and going right to the end."

"You also don't start dinner with the desert dude. Come on, get in the tub." Jae pouted and whined. He was needy, Brian knew that, but after tonight, he wanted to treat Jae right.

"But Bri." Brian pushed his boyfriend into the tub that was already full with water and bubbles. Jae sighed defeatedly.

"No buts." Brian also undressed and sat down at the other side of the tub.

 

Jae needed to admit, it was nice. He had turned around and laid on Brian's chest.

"How was your day by the way?" Brian asked Jae. He was playing with his blond locks that now were brown because of the water.

"Busy. What about you? Did you have fun with Wonpil?"

"I had! It was amazing... Next time I will take you with me." Jae smiled.

"I don't think you want to take me to stuff like that. I will just be a whine half of the time." Brian chuckled.

"That doesn't matter. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can."

 

**"Falling out of love"**

** YoungK **

**39.882.188**

**Likes 103KDislikes 46K**

**[Comments enabled]**

 

"Jae?" Brian asked quietly. Jae was sitting at the kitchen table.

"What?" he groaned.

"Do you... Do you still love me?" Jae looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry Brian-"

"When did you know?"

"I don't fucking know." Tears fell down Brian's cheeks.

"Am I not good enough for you? Didn't I treat you the way you wanted to?" Jae stayed silent. "Answer me! What did I do wrong?!" Jae stood up. Walking over and standing way too close to Brian. He could smell his breath.

"You're drunk," Brian choked out.

"You're a fucking whiny bitch Younghyun." Brian never expected what happened next. A warm hand against his cold cheek. It was painful, but what was more painful was the idea that Jae did this.

"You-"

"Brian I'm sorry but I can't okay!" Brian wanted to scream but only a whisper came out.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you." Jae now started crying too. "You will find out soon enough." Brian was now just confused, what made him only sob harder. He wanted hug Jae so badly right now.

"I- Can I hug you one last time." Jae bit his lip and nodded.

"I hate you, Brian Kang," he whispered when Brian clung tightly to Jae's (Brian's own) sweatshirt.

 

**"Leaving when you don't want to"**

** MyDay **

**8.273**

**Likes 2KDislikes 37**

**Comments 17**

**[Show comments]**

****

Jae cried a lot when he moved out of the apartment, even though he didn't let Brian know. Whenever he saw Brian, he just acted like he was irritated with him. Hated him. Despised him. While he knew, in reality, he could never. He could never hate Brian, no matter how badly he wanted to.

"Will you miss them? Every damn day, yes... But sometimes we need to accept that this is the best. Let's say it like this, sometimes people don't want you guys to be together and sometimes those people are parents or friends... Sometimes it's because of a secret and you do not want to hurt them." Jae took a deep breath.

"Whatever the reason is why you broke up, everyone will think you're an ass and it's shitty. Since you didn't want this either. No one wanted this. All your friends will leave you and you're just alone."

"Jae, are you done?"

"Yeah! I will see you guys another time... Bye!"

 

Jae scrolled through the comments, everyone was asking who the hell he was. Why he would hide. But Jae knew why he did it. He wanted Brian to find it, and Brian is the only one understanding any of his jokes. Any of his connections. He wanted Brian to understand it.

 

It is as vital for Brian to understand it.

 

**"Interview with viral anonymous YouTuber"**

** DramaAlert **

**2.829.948**

**Likes 109KDislikes 13K**

**Comments 13749**

**[Show comments]**

 

"Can you tell us why you don't want to reveal your identity."

"Well, I made this account for a specific someone. I wanted to let them know something... I never expected to go viral."

"Well, you do have some great camera and editing skills... It's like you have been doing this for years now."

"Yeah, I had an account before."

"You aren't going to share that account will you?" Jae laughed awkwardly.

"No, I won't."

"There have been many theories about who you are... Are any of these theories correct?" Jae smiled, he had been watching them all. He liked how some people were searching way too deep into this, while others followed the whole thread to fuck up right at the end.

"I actually only saw only one theory guessing me correctly. They did it really well, I should say. Sadly, no one believed them," Jae started laughing.

"Is it that funny?"

"I just find it funny how people are too blinded by their own pride that they can't even read the lines. They want a whole juicy backstory with many secrets and plot twists, while the truth is way easier to find.

"Yeah? Give us an example."

"Hmm, that would make it way too easy, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jae found it amusing how his life was going; him being anonymous. "Well, I guess that was our time for today. Thank you for your time."

"You're very welcome."

 

**"MyDay, I know who you are"**

**YoungK**

**7.284.193**

**Likes 61KDislikes 729**

**Comments 9837**

**[Show comments]**

 

"Why, just why didn't you fucking tell me," Brian asked. Tears still streaming down his cheeks. "We could've talked about it. You could've at least told me what happened that night. God, if you just told me... I wouldn't be mad! I could've helped you." Wonpil, who sat beside the boy as support, hugged him.

"We could've helped you..." Brian started to sob harder. He felt so bad, and so guilty, for not noticing anything. For just assuming everything was fine. That they were fine. But when Jae started to become really uncomfortable with any type of touch should have woke him up.

"I'm so sorry," Brian said, rotating himself back to the camera. "Can you please, give me another chance."

 

**"What happened and why"**

** MyDay **

**100.263.183**

**Likes 273KDislikes 74K**

**Comments 100374**

**[Show comments]**

 

It was starting to get late when Jae arrived at the party. Some people already were leaving, but he had promised Woosung to be there and give him his present.

"Hey, Hajoon, where's Woosung?" Jae asked. He needed to scream to get over the music. Hajoon, who was sitting in Dojoon's lap, looked up.

"Bedroom," he said before going Dojoon turned his head back and kissed him deeply. Jae nodded and walked to the hallway. The music started to become less when he closed the door behind him. It was mostly the bass that he could feel vibrating through his whole body. He opened one of the doors that he thought was Woosung's bedroom, but instead of Woosung, he saw Zico sitting on the bed.

"Zico, hyung!" Jae said surprised. Zico chuckled at Jae, standing up and approaching the latter.

"We're basically the same age."

"I- I know but-"

"No buts. You don't have to call me Zico by the way, just call me Jiho." Jae gulped as Jiho came into his personal space. He grabbed Jae¡s collar, dragging his face closer to his own.

"You smell so nice."

"T- Thank..."

"You know, I always thought you looked nice..." Jiho started undressing Jae. The music and sounds from the living room started to die out completely as everything started to become like a blur for Jae.

 

Jae tried screaming for help, but his voice was muffled by the towel Jiho had stuffed into his mouths. His sobs and cries were unbearable.

 

**"Back to the beginning"**

** YoungK **

**2.283.273**

**Likes 42KDislikes 52**

**[Comments enabled]**

 

"Hey." Brian took a sip of his coffee. He looked at Jae's purple locks jumping around with every move Jae made.

"Hey." Jae sat down beside Brian, grabbing his coffee Brian had already ordered.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"No, I should be the one sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner Bri." Brian smiled, creeping a bit closer to Jae. Their shoulders touched, but they both didn't care about it.

"It's really okay. I understand." Jae leaned a bit against Brian. His heart still skipped a beat when he realized he was sitting here with Brian Kang, the way too handsome and perfect boy. Basically the dream boy of every guy and girl and everything in between. 

"Thanks," Jae whispered. He didn't want anyone else to hear but Brian.

"You want to go home soon? I didn't dare to take out your stuff." Jae chuckled, kissing Brian's neck softly.

"Yes. I would love to."

 

So they walked back to Brian's (their) small apartment. Their hands intertwined and both never wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all a lot for reading!! It means a lot :)


End file.
